


A Quiet Moment

by Vitaesterrat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And neither can Yasha, Awkward Flirting, Beau can't function, F/F, Falling In Love, Fjord Agrees, Fluff, Mutual Pining, That's what makes em perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaesterrat/pseuds/Vitaesterrat
Summary: Just a somber moment between the two while they were on the road last episode, right at the part you're thinking if you've seen the episode.Beware spoilers





	A Quiet Moment

A cool wind across the plain sent a shiver down Beau's spine, effectively waking her from whatever mindless daze she was in.

Being on the road, although maybe for the best of reasons, was always a comfort for the monk. The open road, no lesson she should be learning, it was all a breath of fresh air for her. The company she was traveling with was a bonus too, even despite Molly's constant quips and comments, plus it would give her plenty of time to admire a particular member from afar. Hell, she was even doing it now.

Just prior to them setting camp, the group had quickly decided watch shifts. Beau was, initially, hesitant about taking watch considering the now growing pain in her neck following the impromptu fight club they had started in the Gentlemen's headquarters. Though bandaged and healing, the veins throbbed in pain but, being who she was, had refused to speak a word about it to anyone. Sleep was a very alluring prospect to her, however that perspective would quickly change with a slight nudge from Fjord when the time came to volunteer for the second round of watch. Her hand would then shoot up to volunteer, only to then realize that a certain someone would be taking it with her. When the rest of the group turned to finish preparing camp, Beau punched Fjord's arm before he could tease the blush on her cheeks.

Fjord, as of this current moment, was thankfully asleep and unable to tease the closeness between her and Yasha at the present moment. The giant beside her looked onwards into the darkened rolling fields, Fumpkin in her lap purring softly, and was currently unaware of the keen eyes watching her. Beau couldn't help it, she was, as only Beau would say, "fucking hot." When her mind wandered during sleepless nights, thoughts of Yasha's arms around her stomach gave her a hope to dream on. As well as other more inappropriate things, some of them involving those shackles Fjord found in the cave. Her thoughts on that multiplied especially when she grew twice her size in the Victory Pit, muttering something that Fjord only heard apparently and would never tell her what it was.

"Just be glad I heard it and not Molly" he had told her with a small smirk when they were resting inside after the round.

With nothing but the cool air, a beast of a woman beside her, and a magic cat sleeping on said beast's legs, Beau was easily distracted from her watch. A thought of nervousness creeped in now, did Yasha know she was staring or did already know and was actively looking outwards to not be weirded out by the fact. The silence between the two no longer was peaceful and now heavy, something needed to be done before it got unbearable and Yasha noticed. _C'mon Beau think, what's would be the right thing to say here?_

"Wanna huddle together, y'know, for like, warmth" she said as casually as possible, causing the barbarian to turn her attention to her, "body warmth?"

_Smooth Beau._

"Sure," she started, hopes rising in Beau's stomach and starting to move, "but I mean Fumpkin is making me so warm-"

With the hopes quickly squashed, Beau retuned to where she was initially and nodding, "Oh yeah yeah yeah no I'm good. I'm good."

_Even better Beau._

Yasha, in what Beau thought as panic, turned to face her, Frumpkin moving back up to her shoulder perching to where he was the firs leg of trip, "I have a, like, a very warm shawl too, but do you-?"

_And now I made her feel like shit, damn it._

"No my robe is good! It's thin but it's like..." she grasped at wheat, trying to come up with something to say, "it's like high thread count, y'know?"

Nodding, Yasha sighed, probably in relief Beau noted, "Okay."

That heavy silence settled over them again, Beau re-did her top-not to give her something to do. Anxiety was growing in her stomach though, causing her to start pulling some grass out beside her to perhaps distract her more from it. _Great, not it's even more awkward than before._

"Well," Yasha started, and Beau silently thanked the gods above, "this is as far as I've ever been, y'know?"

"In terms of like..?"

"Well, in general. I have only been here a few months and as of this moment," she whispered, indicating the world around them, "this is as far as I've gone."

"I mean, it's not much.." Beau shrugged, wiping the grass from her hands, and looking around, "It's like this in Xhoras right?"

With a light breeze, Yasha's stray hairs blew over her shoulder as she shook her head, "No, it's just.. dirt there. Nothing like, all of this. The grass and the flowers and the trees.."

She took a deep breath in, closing her eyes as she released it just as slowly. It was in this short two seconds that a voice in the back of Beau's head screamed for her to move closer, and she agreed. Being as quiet and as fast as she could, she snuck a few inches closer to Yasha, close enough that Frumpkin had awoken and was now casting a tired gaze at her. _Don't blow this for me, you already ruined the first option._

Thankfully, both of those actions failed to catch Yasha's attention as she continued now, "It's just.. beautiful here. There's, there's this actual sense of life here. It's, well, it's overwhelming sometimes.."

"I gotta ask though, you got that, I don't know, that 'this is home' aspect with Xhoras?"

A crinkle formed on Yasha's forehead, clearly that was either a difficult subject or a touchy one, but regardless the frown that formed as she thought made her look a little cute in the corner of Beau's mind.

"I-I consider it home, despite everything I do yes."

"Maybe I could.. visit, your hometown?" _That was sappy, wasn't it?_

Yasha chuckled softly, before slowly nodding, "Perhaps, I don't think you'd like it that much."

"I don't know, I mean, they did raise you," _stop stop stop-_ "and you're pretty good."

Yasha broke eye contact and rubbed her neck, chuckling softly again, "I-uh-thank you, Beauregard."

Beau was now acutely aware of how close the two of them were with their shoulders just barely touching, also realizing that she must have moved closer over the course of the conversation. That, her mind whispered, or Yasha moved closer. Seeing her this relaxed put Beau at easy, as well as the fact that she even made her stumble over her words.

"Beauregard," Yasha spoke softly, a hint of amusement in her voice, "you're smiling."

"What? Oh, no no, not me. No. Pft."

"That's a shame," Yasha nudged her shoulder, "It looked nice on you."

A blush raced to Beau's cheeks, not really sure if she should be flustered by the comment or hate it. People had told her that her whole life, saying acting like "a ruffian" would get her nowhere and no one would like her. It came from Yasha though. Yasha wasn't people. Yasha was, Yasha. Beau liked Yasha. Plus she'd proven them wrong anyway, she never needed to smile to get with the Mighty Nein, so y'know what? Fuck em. With that thought process, she took the comment as a good thing for first time in her life and nudged Yasha's shoulder revealing just how warm the barbarian really was. The nudge barely moved the bulk that was Yasha, internally adding fuel to an already slow burning desire in her stomach to rest against those arms.

"You're frozen," Yasha remarked after Beau settled, turning a concerned look in direction, "here-" 

Before Beau could protest, Yasha's giant shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. It was incredibly warm and oddly very insulated, the fur interior wasn't something she could recognize but it was clearly some animal with very thick fur. Frumpkin moved back to Yasha's lap as she did this, as if already sensing that she would make this move before she did. There was a pause, but before Beau could even really process what had happened, it happened. 

Yasha's arm awkwardly worked its way around Beau's shoulder, she didn't need to see to know that Yasha was struggling on deciding if she should continue or bail. Something seemed to click in her though, as the arm completed rounding her shoulders and brought the two closer. Beau, was in panic mode internally. She knew that the blush was now rampant across her face and there was nothing she could do about it, plus there was now that raging fire in her stomach feeling the muscular arm around her. The monk had no idea what to do, aside from just sitting there in shock. 

So, the two of them sat there in silence now, Beau completely forgetting to say thank you out of pure adrenaline in her veins. Time moved slowly it felt, but at least she was more alert than before. She could even make out the distant shapes of boulders and a fog rolling across the mountains in front of them, something she couldn't do before. In her mind, she made a note to do watch with Yasha more often. 

"Beauregard?" 

"Mm." It came off more forcefully than she intended, causing Yasha to shift awkwardly. 

"It's-it's the end of the watch." 

"Right! Yes right of course," Beau, not wanting to, moved first. Pulling the shawl off her shoulders, Yasha subsequently removing her arm from around her, Beau handed it back to her. 

"I-I appreciate it, the shawl I mean, and your arm, around. Me," a nervous chuckle escaped her as finished the sentence, then she cleared her throat, only making her feel more like an idiot. 

"It's really no problem, I.. I admittedly would like to do watch more," Yasha's mouth struggled to formulate the rest of sentence before she too let out a nervous chuckle, "with you that is." 

"I would like the same!" Beau's voice was definitely louder than intended, "Definitely. Yes." 

"Great," Yasha's smile made Beau's heart pound, "I'll wake Molly then?" 

"Yeah, yeah do that. And Yasha?" 

"Mhm?" 

"Goodnight." 

The smile Yasha became wider, "Same to you, Beauregard." 

Beau couldn't help a smile on her own face, before standing up (only after offering a hand to Yasha to help her up) and heading her cot for the night. Tonight was a dream in of itself, who needed dreams when you had the real thing? 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the stuff in this was right from the episode, but it stops after Yasha mentions how far South she's gone. "Ya gotta start somewhere" as one would say.


End file.
